


6:37 AM

by goldvermilion87



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:37 AM

Blind alley.

Overflowing skip.

Six men.

One kneels and lifts his camera.

One stands, arms crossed

One paces and gesticulates.

One slouches, hands in his pockets.

One lifts a radio to his lips.

The last is prone and motionless.

A dog slinks past.

* * *

_Morrison_

Mangy dog.

Could make an interesting model. Professor Moreno… she had been partial to grim images.

Wonder what she would've made of crime scene photography? Morbid artistry or a commercial betrayal of the art?

Dog's gone already!

Corpses really are the best models if you've got the stomach for that sort of thing…

_John_

Bloody freezing out here. And I was hoping for a lie-in, too.

Poor dog. Looks hungry, but not injured or scarred... probably well-cared for. Must have run off in the park and gotten lost… doesn't know how to find his own food. Shame. And some poor kid missing him.

And it's just so cold… even for a dog.

If Sherlock doesn't hurry up, I'm going back home.

_Dimmock_

He'll be right. He's always right! I have to figure it out before he…

What kind of dog is…

Focus!

Tattoos look familiar. Gangs? Not uncommon to find victims of gang fights in this area. There was one only two miles from here last week. He probably doesn't know that. He'll have some absurd theory, but I have the facts!

_Sherlock_

Dimmock will assume gang killing because of the incident last week. But the tattoos aren't associated with any gangs in the area. Position of wound and gunpowder marks suggest that killing was unexpected. Looks more like an execution than a fight, but this is hardly the place for an execution of any kind—not to mention the fact that there is no sign of any sort of struggle on the body or in the area. This is personal… but why?

Labrador and Border collie mix? Looks like Reynold. Clever dog!— _Most_ clever dog! Could find anything if you showed it to him first, and then hid it. Would've made a better detective than Dimmock, anyway.

Contents of Reynold's stomach when he died—fascinating! Shame he hadn't been clever enough to avoid those mushrooms, because the rest of the dissection had proved that he was in very good health.

This dog has never been in good health—clearly born to a pedigreed border collie bitch who'd gotten loose. Spent some little time in a shelter, but escaped the first person to adopt him. Probably wouldn't be as clever as Reynold.

Shame there was no way to track him. He'd make an interesting study when he'd died.

_Stanley_

It's too early to be on shift. Nothing else is awake. Not even a bird. Was there really any reason to hurry and look at this dead bloke?

_Dog_

People!

Blocking my skip!

Never seen people here before.

Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sherlock100 prompts "outsides" and "insides"


End file.
